3 Times Eragon Told Murtagh Don't
by starbelow
Summary: Title tells all. EragonMurtagh pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I do NOT own any of these characters...sadly. :(_**

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked. He brushed his dark, wet hair from his face and splashed water on his bare chest as he eyed the young rider.

He and Eragon were washing in a stream that was well hidden with plenty of cover from the trees and well away from the traveler's path. The Urgals had just caught them off guard with a surprise attack and they had just escaped with only a few minor injuries. Saphira had flown away, only a few minutes before, to hunt leaving them to fend for themselves when the attack came.

"Yeah." Eragon washed blood from a long cut on his forearm with the rushing cold water. "It's just a little scratch."

"Lemme see." Murtagh sloshed through the waist deep water over to his companion.

Eragon showed him the cut he was nursing. It was red and swollen. It felt as if it was throbbing, like it had a heart beat of it's own. He could feel a thread of nervousness and worry snake through his body as he saw the older boy frown and furrow his brows.

"What...what is it?"

"It looks like whatever they cut you with had poison on it." Murtagh explained.

"Poison?" The young boy mimicked. His voice pitched high with panic.

"Yea, I'm sure of it."

"We should find a apothecary." Eragon let out a worried sigh. "Someone to get it out before it spreads too far too fast."

Murtagh had stopped listening to him as he leaned in to Eragon's arm and put his lips to the cut.

"What do you think you are doing?" The injured boy yelled as he jerked his arm away and held it close to his own glistening chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Murtagh growled. He reached for the rider's arm and grasped it frighteningly hard. "Do you want to live or die?"

"Live, of course."

"Then I'm going to have to try to suck the poison out before it gets too deep."

A wave of expressions flew across Eragon's face; surprise, wonder, curiosity, admiration, and concern.

"What if it kills you?" He asked. "I don't want you to risk your life for mine."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, I'd rather think about saving you and your dragon."

Eragon watched as he allowed Murtagh to raise his arm to his lips. The older boy's mass of dark, wet, hair tickled his forearm. His lips felt soft and warm against the open cut. The rider closed his eyes as his companion began to suck the impurities from his arm. His felt Murtagh's warm, wet, tongue gently kneading his broken skin through his parted lips. His teeth touching lightly on the suctioned portion of skin. A warmth spread through the boy's body that had nothing to do with the poison. He felt closer to Murtagh than he had ever felt. He stood with his eyes closed savoring the experience, completely forgetting about his possible imminent death. At this moment he was in heaven.

Murtagh raised his head and spat into the rushing stream. He softly rubbed the bright red spot on Eragon's arm.

"Hopefully I got most of it out. At least that should give us a few hours to find a proper cure in a nearby town." He washed his mouth out.

"Thanks, but..." Eragon fixed his face to be completely void of expression as he regained his composure. "Don't ever do that again."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do NOT own any of these characters.

Eragon laid restlessly in his bed. The darkness of his room enveloped his completely.

The floorboards of the inn creaked and gave way underfoot as other restless inhabitants carried about with their clandestine dealings in the corridors of the lodge. Footsteps, of those who thought themselves to be stealthy, gave evidence of people walking to and fro. Eragon could hear high pitched drunken giggles and deep meaningful, seedy, groans seeping through the cracks in his door. He tossed onto his other side and wrapped his pillow around his head to block out the noises.

Murtagh suggested that they sleep in this inn since it was on the very edge of the town they had to go through to meet someone who knew where the Varden were. Eragon had agree because he was a bit tired of sleeping on the ground and welcomed the idea of laying in a soft, warm, bed.

Eragon had been having difficulty getting to sleep lately and tonight he couldn't get to sleep at all. Especially with those drunken idiots roaming the halls and coming up and down the stairs. He had so many things on his mind. The desperate need to seek out the Varden was a number one priority. Keeping themselves from dangerous attacks and discovering where Arya had disappeared to came as close runner ups.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He knew he would be short with everybody and thing in the morning from his persistent lack of slumber. The rider determined that he would do the world a great favor the next day and direct all of his grumpiness at Murtagh. It would be a great distraction from the feelings he got when he looked at the older boy, or even thought about him. Eragon couldn't explain why he felt so...so..fond of him, the boy he barely knew anything about.

There was a knock at his door, maybe some of the lodgers had bumped into it.

"Get away from my room." He growled.

The knock came again.

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

"Is that what sleeping sounds like?" A deep voice asked. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your night of endless dreams."

Eragon quickly moved to the door and granted Murtagh entrance.

The older boy looked just as tired and restless as he was. His hair had been ruffled from tossing and turning in his bed and his eyes sported dark circles.

"I didn't think you'd be asleep." Murtagh announced as he looked around the dark room curiously.

"And..?" He opened the only tiny slit of an window the room had. A soft ray of moonlight came pouring in breaking the darkness

"And I was bored in my own room, so I thought I would come to your room." He turned to face Eragon, who stood in the moonlight. "Besides, look what I got my hands on." He reached under his shirt and brought out a fat brown glass bottle that sloshed with liquid. "It's some kind of dark liquor."

"So now you're stealing liquor?"

Murtagh sat on Eragon's bed and uncorked the bottle.

"All I'm hearing is 'I'm too afraid to drink. Whaa, whaa, whaa.'" He took a swig from the bottle.

"I am not." Eragon protested. He grabbed the bottle from Murtagh's hands and gulped down a mouth full greedily. His body shivered and goose bumps appeared on his arms as the drink went down his throat. "See." He said triumphantly, even though his mouth was screwed with disgust.

Murtagh let out a hearty laugh and took the bottle back for another swig. Eragon sat next to him on the bed and they passed the liquor back and forth between the two of them. Their thoughts rushed around quickly in their heads and their speech became slurred with every drink.

Eragon leaned his head onto Murtagh's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I have never been drunk before." He announced lazily and hiccupped. He could taste the alcohol on his tongue with every word he uttered.

"There's a first time for everything." Murtagh leaned his head on top of Eragon's. His golden brown hair was soft and shiny.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"I...I." Eragon struggled to get his words out. The pit of his stomach felt tense with knots as wanted to explain the things that have been plaguing his mind lately. He felt as if he wanted to just let everything out, to just purge his body of the confusing emotions he had for his friend. "It may seem like I don't like you, but I really do. I _really_ do."

"Yeah?" Murtagh raised his head and looked at the rider who looked back at him with soft glazed eyes.

"Yeah, an' I mean _more_ than just a friend...I'm serious." The young boy giggled as his confession fell from his lips. He tried to stop giggled and put on his serious face. He thought his stomach would feel better and that the knots in his stomach would go away since he came clean with his feelings. But instead it felt worse.

"I feel the same way about you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Murtagh whispered as he leaned in towards the rider to steal a kiss.

Eragon watched as everything happened in extremely slow motion. Murtagh's parted soft, supple, lips inched closer and closer to his. The rider licked his lips as he anxiously awaited the anticipated contact. Murtagh's warm lips pressed gently against the younger boy's. Suddenly, Eragon felt something rising and heat spread through his stomach. He pulled away from Murtagh and bent half of his body over the foot of his bed. His body trembled and shook as he threw up on the floor.

"Someone can't hold his dark liquor." Murtagh commented as he softly rubbed Eragon's back and made sure no splatter go in his hair. He listened and waited as the still silence of the night was continuously interrupted with throw up hitting the wood planks.

"Don't ever let me drink liquor again." Eragon demanded in between being sick.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't this lovely?" Murtagh's deep voice reverberated throughout the cave they took refuge in. 

A flash of lightening cracked the solid dark sky as heavy rain poured to the earth continuously with no end in sight.

"I hope nothing is living here." Eragon stood next to a small pile of dry wood. He looked apprehensively towards the back of the cave.

"I doubt it. How's that fire coming?" Murtagh asked. He pulled his soaking wet shirt from his back and laid it out on a large boulder.

_"Brisingr"_ The rider whispered the word to the small pile at his feet. A small flame licked greedily at the dry wood. Eragon knelt to feed it more sticks and branches as the fire grew steadily larger.

Murtagh sat next to the blaze and removed the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" The younger boy inquired as he watched the other remove his tight fitting pants. Eragon jealously eyed the droplets of rain that caressed Murtagh's smooth pale skin and coursed down from his neck to his back.

"I'm getting out of my cold wet clothes before I catch a cold." He paused before pulling his pants down completely to looked through his dark, dripping, locks at the rider. "I suggest you do the same."

Eragon blush as he imagined the both of them sitting in a cave stark naked with nothing to do. He turned his head away to hide his red face.

"Or don't." His companion continued as he crouched on his heels by the fire with his manhood nestled carefully between his thighs. "Then you'll catch sick and we'll be stuck in one place until you get better. Which means prolonging our journey to the Varden."

"Alright." The younger boy sighed and stood. He quickly began to peel off his drenched clothes and laid them out on a boulder as well. Cold and bare, he hastily pursued the warmth of the fire.

"It's looking a bit small tonight." The older boy commented.

"Freezing cold" He snarled offensively as he cupped his private area with his hands. "What did you expect?"

"Huh?" Murtagh looked at Eragon's scowling face and protective hands. "Oh, I wasn't...I was talking about the moon." He grinned pointing at the entrance of the cave where very distant moon dimly illuminated the sky.

"Sure, I knew that." The rider muttered awkwardly. Everything about this situation was new and uncomfortable for him. He wasn't accustomed to strutting around in nothing but skin, unlike his companion.

Eragon resolved to discover whether or not Murtagh habitually meandered around unclothed by observing his body language. He was determined to reach a decision before he was visited by a night of restless sleep.

The younger boy fixed an intense stare on his study subject. He watched fervently as the strong, toned, muscles moved and danced beneath the cover of soft fair, wet, skin. His dark, aggressive, eyes, gleaming deviously, stared back at the rider as he squeezed water from his messy pile of dripping black hair. Cold parted lips still held a scheming smirk. Shiny drops of water rolled down his powerful chest and trickled achingly slowly to his pelvis.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Murtagh asked cautiously beneath the rider's rigorous scrutiny.

"Shh, talking is useless. Your words will only hinder my experiment, which is based only on body language."

"That's strange..." His sly grin grew into a full fledge smile. "So is mine."

"Nonsense. You're not doing a experiment."

"You don't know that."

"What is it about?" The younger boy asked.

"Come over here and I'll show you."

Eragon looked into Murtagh's designing eyes and made up his mind that he was thinking lewd thoughts.

"You lie." He announced after a moment of great thought.

"I guess you will never know." Murtagh sighed sadly.

The rider huffed loudly. He kept his hands over his manly parts as he stood and walked to Murtagh, who sat on the other side of the fire. He sat on the dirt floor carefully; avoiding little rock and pebbles on his bottom.

"Good." The older boy murmured. "Now close your eyes."

Eragon did as he was told. He waited as Murtagh draped something heavy across his lap. It was cool to the touch, but quickly warmed against his skin. It felt damp and familiar sliding around in his lap. Instantly he knew what, and who, it was. Eragon opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get a single sound out Murtagh's lips silenced him. They were cold from the wind and the rain, but were heated by the fiery passion that passed between the two boys as Eragon gave in helplessly and returned a enthusiastic kiss.

He felt Murtagh's fingers gently caressing his face and entangle themselves in his short brunette hair. The rider rubbed his hands down the length of the other's smooth, damp, chest and wrapped his arms securely around his body. He let his slick, wet, tongue flicker playfully against Murtagh's and trace the roof of his mouth. Eragon repressed a slight moan as he was forced onto his back. He was becoming frightfully aware of every sensation coursing through him as his thighs brushed against the older boy's well equipped manhood. Murtagh positioned himself comfortably on top of Eragon. Every movement brought a new sensation. The two boys ensnared their legs together as they laid on the dirt floor mutually occupied with each other.

Eragon wished to be closer to the boy on top of him grinding his hips into his. Even more close than he was at the moment. He wanted to, somehow, become one with him. He had not yet discovered how to do this, but he figured he would learn how to someday. The rider had never felt a yearning for someone like this before, there was a lot he had to learn.

Murtagh abruptly pulled away. He looked down at the younger boy. Both of their lips were swollen and red from the passionate, vigorous, kissing. He opened his mouth to speak when the rider kissed him quickly and gently.

"Don't stop." Eragon commanded huskily as their lips met for another kiss.


End file.
